


We Don’t Have to Live This Way (We Can All Get Paid)

by Lxverxofmxne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I’m sorry, alternate universe - fake marriage (kind of), alternate universe - they are american, luke and michael are mention like twice, technically cashton but not really, they’re doing it for the fafsa, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxverxofmxne/pseuds/Lxverxofmxne
Summary: Calum asks Ashton to marry him.—“Isn’t that like fraud or something?”Calum shrugged. “I don’t know, but I still think it could work to be honest.”
Kudos: 3





	We Don’t Have to Live This Way (We Can All Get Paid)

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic on here, it’s been a while. this is based on that one tumblr post about two dudes getting married for the FAFSA. title is taken from ‘hey everybody!’ by 5SOS; unedited :D

“Hey Ashton can you marry me?”

Ashton stopped in the middle of his biology homework, and turned his head to Calum. Calum was sitting on his twin bed, swinging his legs as he scrolled through his phone. He wasn’t even looking at Ashton, yet it seemed like he was waiting for an answer.

“Why do you want me to marry you exactly?” Ashton asked, fixing his chair to face his best friend and current dorm roommate. 

“For the FAFSA,” Calum said nonchalantly, still not turning to face Ashton. 

“Isn’t that like fraud or something?”

Calum shrugged. “I don’t know, but I still think it could work to be honest.”

“Why don’t you ask Michael instead? You’ve known him longer,” Ashton pointed out.

Calum rolled his eyes. “He’s dating someone already, it wouldn’t work. Not to mention he’s not my roomie like you are.”

“Okay,” Ashton pondered for a minute, “what about Luke?”

Calum stopped scrolling to look at Ashton, with a ‘are you serious’ face. “Luke is the person Michael is dating.”

Ashton blanked. “Oh. Don’t you have other friends?”

Calum turned off his phone and swung his legs. 

“As a matter of fact, I do not.”

“How would this even help you out?”

“Well, I am independent from my parents, employed at a record store earning minimum wage, and my scholarships and grants only covered so much. I am only freshman studying a very expensive degree with barely any money to my name. If we get married, we could easily get divorced after all is said and done, and since we have no kids or anything shared it would be much easier to just go on our way and live potentially debt free.”

Ashton stared at Calum for a few seconds after his long rant-explanation.

“It benefits you too, for the same reasons,” he added, after seeing no reaction from his friend.

“You know what?” Ashton got up from his chair, went to his bed on the other side of the room, and pulled out a box. He opened the box, his candy stash, and rummaged until he pulled out a strawberry ring pop (Calum’s favorite). He turned to Calum and got on one knee.

“Calum Thomas Hood, my best friend, my brother, will you do me the honor of marrying me for money?”

Calum feigned a gasp a fake tears. “I do! I totally won’t divorce you in the 3-4 years we finish school!”

Ashton giggled as he placed the candy ring onto Calum’s ring finger. It didn’t slide down all the way. Regardless, Calum gave it a lick and smiled back.

“Let’s go tell Mike and Luke the good news. Hopefully they’ll be our witnesses.”

Ashton pulled Calum by the hand and interlaced their fingers, and the two walked out of their dorm. Silly smiles graced their faces as they swung their arms, and maybe something more developed as they held hands to go with meet with Michael and Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any suggestions, complains, and concerns at the bottom! hope you enjoyed it ok bye~


End file.
